Acknowledge
by MadaMag
Summary: I discovered I have relatives here in Konoha." "Why didn't you say anything?" Naruto embraced Tsunade. "You are my family either way, being my nee-san, baa-chan or... kaa-san." Hints of TsuDan, Minato#Tsunade, and MinaKushi. And Jiraiya comeo.
1. Chapter 1

Some matters in this story are only hinted, I have no doubts the readers will fill where's necessary in. Though, if in doubts - ask.

Sorry, no beta-read. A help in that matter (beta-ing, pointing errors) would be much appreciate.

* * *

Tsunade looked out of the window of the Hokage Tower. For once all was peaceful in the village. No more overwhelming enemies, words of strange activities, rumors that another village is preparing for a war. Konoha prospered better than ever. Yet, the fifth Hokage was in melancholy. She honestly didn't want to go into her teacher's steps and stay as the Hokage till a very old age. She believed the future should lay in the hands of the young ones.

Damn that silver haired brat, saying he wasn't sworn into the Hokage and putting all the paperwork back on my shoulder right after my recovery.

"Where are they anyway? They ought to be back this morning. I knew I shouldn't let that gaki talk me into a B-rank mission."

That gaki... who looked so much like Nawaki, like Dan... He would be already a Hokage if he only wouldn't be such a moron most of the time!

"Shizune!" she called and her black haired aid looked into the office. "Yes, Tsunade-shishou?"

"Did they send a message?" Out of all the teams that were outside and that the Hokage could refer to, only one team always put that irritation tone, that should hide her anxious, in her voice.

"No, they didn't. Don't worry, they're only twelve hours late. Maybe they stopped to rest and for a dinner?" Shizune tried to shone her master worries. "It is Team Kakashi, after all."

Tsunade send her a look. "Exactly, it is Naruto's team. They always run into troubles."

Even if Kakashi still was officially the team leader, somehow the people began to call the former Team 7 Naruto's team. Well, lately he was the most prominent person in it, known not only as Savior of Konoha, but also Elemental Countries Bind.

A commotion outside of the chamber got both women attention. The evening shift was usually the most quiet one, as generally missions were given at morning and other activities took place through the night. A shout of "Dattebayo!" calmed their worries, but rose Tsunade's anger.

After a short knock, courtesy of Sakura no doubts, the door opened and Team Kakashi strolled in.

It was another of their quirks. Coming back from a regular missions most teams checked out at mission desk and gave writing reports back later. The exception were missions with unexpected outcome or providing vital information. Though, the Team Kakashi always reported directly to the Hokage. Since almost all of their mission come with surprises, it was the official excuse. Though Shizune knew better. Simply, Tsunade had to see on her own eyes that her favorite person had come back in one piece.

..

"You are late." The Hokage welcomed them. "Did something happened?" She asked ready to hear about another unexpected enemy, new ally, or simply that Naruto managed to lost himself while helping another unknown kid.

"No, Tsunade-sama. The mission went according to the plan, without any problems." Kakashi answered from behind his book, a slight wonder in his voice. A fast once-over told her, no injures were taken, or Sakura already took care of them.

"So, pry to tell, why are you so late?" Kakashi shrugged noncommittally.

"There was festival in Tokuwa town and we stopped to rest a bit." Sakura volunteer with answer.

"And none have to think of sending a word?" The anger in her voice was rising.

"Why, were you worried about us?" Naruto, who was surprisingly quiet till then asked with mocking tears.

Of course, Tsunade couldn't agree with that sort of statement. It wasn't uncommon for ninja on a B-Rank mission to be late even for three days, not merely twelve hours.

"Aw, baa-chan..." A vein popped on her head.

Yet before she could react Naruto remembered something. "Yeah, Baa-chan, I got you a gift."

He put a wrapped object on her desk. Seeing the sudden interest in his teammates eyes she warily took it and unwrapped.

"Slippers? What the hell I should do with slippers?"

"You ought to say thank-you, you know? Anyway, Shizune-neechan said you don't have any..." Tsunade looked back at her aid, and Shizune rose her hands "He asked about it."

"...and every grandma should have one, right?" Hearing the snickers from the rest of the Team made her anger break through.

"I don't need any slippers or whatever. Save your money on your stupid pranks. And don't call me Granny! I'm not that old!"

It become utterly quiet in the Hokage office. Naruto didn't shout back that she was old under her genjutsu, so she was a granny. Instead he looked hurt, his eyes hidden behind the bangs of his hair. Suddenly Tsunade recognized that the gift was a genuine token of his attachment, without any ulterior motive.

"Naruto..." She called softly. The blonde boy, or rather a young man, shook his head. With a painful gaze he whispered. "I can't call you baachan... I never could call you kaa-san either..." In a golden flash he disappeared from the office.

With a startled gasp Tsunade froze. "No, it's not possible..." She sagged back to her seat, hands covering her face.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune called, worrying at her master behavior.

Forcefully Tsunade shook the shock off and looked at Kakashi. "Since when Naruto-kun know that jutsu?"

"I have no idea. It's the first time I saw him use it."

"It was The Fourth Hokage signature jutsu, wasn't it?" Sakura sought a confirmation. Kakashi only nodded.

"It's late. Team Kakashi, give the report at mission desk tomorrow, dismissed." With couples of "Hai." the ninja exited the room.

..

Tsunade indulge into her thoughts of past. The time she spent with Dan, her lover, and the hard time after his death. In the depression she felt over at the time she took an action she started to regret recently. She wondered lately if she shouldn't take an action and try to fix it, but she feared it would only turn to worse...

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune voice startled her. She completely forgot that she was with her in the same room.

"Naruto never asked you to be his mother, right?" Tsunade nodded absentmindedly. "So, why did he said you never allowed him to call you mom?"

"Shizune.."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Leave me alone tonight." Though confused, the woman abide to the request.

..

It was night, but Senju Tsunade couldn't bear the uncertainty any longer. She raided every document it the Hokage Tower she could find on the subject, but Sarutobi was sure to not leave even a slight lead. There was only one place he would hide such an information, ready for her to find, if she ever would look for it.

With a dread and anticipation she went into a tunnel under the Hokage Mountain. After some walk the tunnel ended. She looked up, the moon shone directly down, making the cliff edges even more sharp than in the reality. She stopped in front of a big wooden gate. She doubted there were many people who knew that the Senju Clan have it's own property in Konoha. And less than a handful of people would know where to look for it.

She put her hand on the gates and an entrance seal appeared. With slight glow it unlocked and she pushed the door hesitantly. It moved flawlessly and without a sound. Making a long forgotten katon jutsu, a light appeared over her head. She took a deep breath and carefully stepped onto the path, partially invisible under all the greenery. After some walk she stopped in front of a large, traditional looking house. Unlike rest of the homes it looked well cared for. Suddenly she couldn't make a step in that direction. She turned around and walked rashly.

The Senju graveyard was as green as everything in here. Though the gravestones were cleaned, particularly three ones. Tsunade read the epitaph on the gravestones. She couldn't tear her eyes from the one on the newest one. "Loved since the conception and beyond the grave."

..

It was early in the morning when a racked on his apartment door woke Naruto up. He was more than groggy, the last day turning more heart wreaking than he thought. He opened the door. "Baa-chan? Are you all right?" He asked instantly awake.

"Can I... can I come in?" After a slight hesitation he nodded.

"Herbal tea with honey, right?" He asked while showing her inside.

Tsunade didn't answer, instead she took his head in her hands, gently but steady holding it straight. Naruto's eyes widened a bit when he saw her eyes shortly looking behind him through the window, at the heads carved in the Hokage Mountain, and immediately back at his face.

"It is true... How is it possible?" She whispered.

Naruto flinched and tried to step back. However, before he had a chance Tsunade's arms sneaked around him and held him as if her life would depend of it.

"I'm sorry." She said, and as if it wouldn't be enough she repeated over and over again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave, I'm sorry."

Tears flew from her eyes and began to soak his shirt. "Sh, it's all right, I'm all right. I'm not leaving... sh... I'm not angry."

He carefully steered her to his couch he was sleeping before and finally calmed her down. Exhausted she felt asleep in his arms.

..

tbc

(Getting on a fav list is great, review is better :D)


	2. Chapter 2

..

There was one kid who had the right to call her with that title. Though, she never recognized him as her son, never allowed him to call her his mother. Dan was the one that wanted a child and if he wasn't there to see it growing up, the child wasn't important enough. If she hadn't been pregnant with the child at that time, maybe she would be able to come to Dan side faster, maybe she could better use her chakra to heal him. Sarutobi make sure the kid was adopted into the Senju clan and got a good education. He named the child Minato, and since Tsunade refused to give him her name, he gave him his father surname - Namikaze.

Jiraiya found what she did and sought the child out. He played the part of an uncle and after seeing the potential started to train him, becoming his sensei. The clan took good care of the child, but the toad sannin knew a child needed something more than a place to live and a hot meal. He tried to make Tsunade to recognize the lad as a legacy that Dan left behind, yet it was too painful for her. Looking at his smiles she only saw Dan. Hearing his dream to become a Hokage make her heard the same words utter from Dan and Nawaki.

In Minato bright and optimistic face she never saw a condemnation for her incompetence to love him, only the hope that one day she will see and recognize him. She couldn't bear it. After hearing Minato was chosen as the Hokage her stay in Konoha become unbearable. It was the position Nawaki and Dan so much wanted. She chose to leave Konoha for good. The only connection she had with her child was through the news that Jiraiya feed her. However, even the prospect of becoming a grandmother couldn't coax her back. She got to know Kushina only by a chance meeting while one of the red hair's mission.

And then came the word of Minato and Kushina dying while the Kyubi attack. Her world crashed again. Only too late she recognized that despite her trying she fell for her son easygoing character, hard work and his optimistic attitude. Once again death come and took those most precious to her, before she even had the opportunity to really get to know them.

She didn't know about Naruto until Jiraiya found it himself. The kid, her grandson, was already in the last years of Academy. She wanted to meet him, but in her mind it was too late. As far as she knew the kid was independent, his goals already set. What right had she to encroach upon his life, after leaving him to fend alone for so long?

When Jiraiya showed with the kid up she didn't know how to behave. He was nothing like Dan or Minato. Yet, he was so similar to them in some ways... Seeing him bleeding on the ground something snapped. She didn't have rights to interfere in his life, but she would be damned if she would allow anyone to hurt him.

..

Tsunade woke up to the sounds coming from the kitchen part. With a slight frown she peaked in. A cup was shown in her face. "Herbal tea with honey." Naruto said with smile. "Come in. I already send a clone to Shizune-neechan saying you may or may not to shown in the office."

She rolled her eyes. Indeed, it was a useful information for her aid. At the kitchen table Iruka and Kakashi were sitting, obviously eating breakfast.

"I was a bit... upset yesterday and sensei decided to crash at my place for the night." Naruto explained their presence.

She recognized unease in his behavior and frowned. Was it because of what happened, or...

"I went to the Senju Compound. You keep it in very good shape." She praised and thanked the same.

Naruto put his hand behind his head. A very recognizable move for all who wanted to see. "Thank you."

Kakashi looked up from the increasingly empty plate. "You know about Senju Compound? And you actually can go in?"

"You didn't know that?" Tsunade frowned. "Didn't Sarutobi-sensei told you?"

Kakashi and Iruka looked puzzled at each other. No one of them knew why Naruto could got access to the almost legendary place.

Naruto shook his head. "Jiji never told me about it. Jiraiya sometimes hinted it, I think, but I can't be sure. I only get to know the whole truth after the safe in the seal kicked in. That is, since Pain destroyed Konoha."

The pain in his voice at the memory was unmistakable, though was it about Jiraiya, Konoha or his gained knowledge Tsunade couldn't tell. She wanted to embrace him and cheer him up, but wasn't sure if he would allow it.

"Naruto, what did you found out?" Iruka asked, lost in the conversation. "Otherwise that the 4th was your father, that is." Kakashi added.

Naruto and Tsunade eyes connected. After a moment the boy smiled and turned back to his sensei.

"I discovered that I have a living part of my family, here in Konoha."

"Tsunade-sama?" The dots in Iruka's mind clicked.

"It is a little known fact, that Dan's surname was Namikaze." Kakashi made a big eye. "Wait! Does that mean that Minato-sensei..?"

Tsunade sought Naruto's eyes. "I was his mother. He is... was my son." Naruto beamed at her, hearing her words.

"But... but that means Naruto is your grandson?" Iruka shouted accusing. "Why didn't you said anything?" In the silence after his outburst he flushed. "I'm sorry, it's not my place."

"No, Iruka. You have the very right. Indeed, you have more right to look after him than I ever could acclaim."

"Why?" The younger man asked.

"As far as I gather Minato's-sensei relationship with his mother was very... strained." Kakashi looked pointedly at Iruka, and the teacher understand thee were some family issues.

Tsunade snorted. "What Kakashi is trying so gently to say is, that I never acknowledged Minato as my son, until the day I learned of his death. I didn't know about Naruto until he was old enough to take care of himself. It was my fault Naruto lived such a life as an orphan as small child... What right did I have to his life after he finally fought out his independence and recognition?"

Naruto immediately jumped and embraced her. "You ought already know, that I created my own family. You are a part of it, being my nee-san, baa-chan or... kaa-san."

Iruka looked at them with smile. In his mind his charge deserved all happiness there's possible. He knew he will be the blond's family no matter what, but he also knew Naruto needed some time with his new acknowledged family as well. He nagged Kakashi to leave the apartment, and though the older was reluctant he understand that as well.

tbc

Well, it could be the end of the story, though, there are some issues that will be addressed in the next part.


	3. Chapter 3

This part is about another theory that was popular before we got to know officially that 4th was Naruto's father.

I find that theory interesting, and that's the only reason I put it in.

And yeah, I love this character, I had to make the cameo.

..

It was a much later that Naruto pulled from Tsunade's embrace. He smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, but I doubt Kakashi-kun would response well enough if learning the whole truth." He frowned looking at the door. "But in private... Can I.... I mean..." He shuttered.

"Yes, you can call me kaa-san... Minato-kun."

The young man send her a blinding smile. "Ha! I knew the day will come you'll acknowledge me!"

Before another 'moment' could occur a manly voice called from the doorway.

"You're the most stubborn brat I have ever taught."

They immediately turn around, spotting a smiling Jiraiya. "You knew it?! And you never said it?!" The Hokage rose her fist and the toad sannin covered instinctively.

"I didn't! I swear!" Seeing her calming down he went inside and sited as the table.

"You know that Naruto's behavior is much more similar to Kushina's. However, there are some antics, traits he has that give the impression of Minato. Not to mention the way Naruto's body easily adjusted to the jutsu Minato liked to use. I thought it was because he was his kid, and maybe the seal was helping him along the way... I saw him as Minato, but at the same time I knew I shouldn't."

There was anguish in his voice and he looked up. "I tried to see you as Uzumaki Naruto, a person in his own right."

Naruto broke the silence. "I know," and with mischievous smile he added. "Though, you treated me like Minato most of the time. The popsicle you always treated me after kaa-san... to cheer me up. You made the same while we were traveling together."

Tsunade bite her lip at the reminder of how she acted toward Minato in the past. Seeing this Jiraiya changed the topic. "So, how did you become a squirt? Shouldn't you be in the Shinigami stomach?"

Naruto smiled wryly. "He has a weird sense at humor... though, if I think I could condemn mine child to the loneliness I felt... I have a detestable feeling of gratitude that he died directly after birth."

Both elder nin gasped, hearing the pain in his voice. To lost a child was painful, but to know the horrors he would have to live...

"Kushina-chan was close to dying as well. She wanted to offer her soul to the Shinigami. I didn't want to hear it. The plan was simple. I would offer the first half of my soul to the Shinigami at the beginning, and after I would bind my life span to the nine tails he would gather the second half and Kyubi's soul. I also knew I couldn't take and seal his whole chakra inside my body. It would require at least few days for our lifespans to bind, and his evil chakra would destroy mine body much earlier."

He started to pace along the room, lost in memories. "My chakra cords weren't elastic enough, so I had to sealed only the less violent part of his chakra inside of me. The rest was to be offered to the Shinigami, a sort of payment for the delaying. The seal has many safeguards to prevent for my body to be overtaken, in many fashions, as I didn't know what would be effective enough." Naruto silenced, deep in his thoughts.

"It didn't work in that way." Jiraiya finally prodded.

"No. Kushina-chan come in the middle of the sealing, with Gamabunta's help, of all things... She made a barging with the Shinigami, her soul that was due to be taken in next few days and half of the unwilling Kyubi for a chance for me to live again. For my demur the Death God agreed. He used the half of the offered Kyubi's chakra to turn me into a child, in the process wiping all of my memories, in some way replacing Naruto's existence with mine."

"While the Pain's attack on Konoha you got your memories back. Yet, you haven't told anyone." Tsunade helped him to get on with the story.

"One of the safeguards kicked in, it summoned a sort of kage bunshin in my mind scape. Of course, my clone thought I was Naruto, and treat me as such. However, after it disappeared I got all it's memories back, and it unlocked all my memories in general." He sent them a lost look. "At the time you, sensei were dead, and... kaa-san was in coma. I... I was so lost."

"But now we are back and kicking." Jiraiya break the sad mood. "Yes, Nagato brought you back as well, but you decided to 'lost' yourself on the way to Konoha in an onsen." Tsunade said dryly, but with a soft undertone.

"Hey, I have had broken arms, broken ribs, chakra exhaustion and had almost drowned right after reviving! My only luck I had an automatic summon scroll by me and was able to get the toad's help." Jiraiya defended himself. Tsunade hand over his told him more than words, how grateful she was he come back again.

"So, why didn't you say something after that?" She asked.

"I figured that you didn't care about Namikaze Naruto, or if Sandaime left some clues, for Namikaze Minato..."

"It's not true! I was only too much of coward..."

"...either way, you cared about Uzumaki Naruto, so it had to be enough, right?" There was a painful smile on his face. "You always called me baa-chan, and I hated it, because I wished you would call me Granny because I was your grandmother, not because you saw an old woman in me."

"You are old under that genjutsu. Everybody know that." He said corny. "But I called you baa-chan, because you were the first person to kiss me. Ever. And I wished you could be my Granny and kiss me again like that." He turned his head and almost whispered the last part.

"So, what happened yesterday?" The toad sannin knew something had to be happened to find them both hugging each other in Naruto's apartment.

The boy blushed. "Well, while coming back from the last mission, there was a festival in town. And after kaa-san cried to not call her baa-chan... and I thought about the popsicles... and it come all together and I kinda cracked. Sorry."

"Well, I can't say I am. After you said that I looked into Sarutobi-sensei notes, if you know about me being your... well, grandmother. However there was nothing. Not only about if you know or not, but nothing about your origins. Even your birth certificate wasn't there. I knew the only place where sensei could put those informations would be the compound. I discovered the graves there. Of Dan, Kushina and... Naruto, the child you never have stopped to love." Tsunade told her side of story.

"Hn, what Kakashi would say to learn he is the sensei of his own sensei." Jiraiya snickered.

"I wonder, which one of us make poorer job. I raising Kakashi into the way he is now, or he raising me in the way I am now." He refereed to the poor job Kakashi did for the original Team 7.

"So, Jiraiya, what are you doing in your student's apartment since morning? Didn't you have a meeting with the Daimyo?" Tsunade turned to more recent matter.

"Yes. It happened that the Daimyo also went to Tokuwa town to watch the festival." There was a glint in his eyes, that Tsunade immediately recognized. She looked sternly at Naruto, who had an innocent expression on his face.

"Kakashi reported that nothing out of ordinary had happened."

"There was nothing out of ordinary. At least not for Naruto standard. By the way, can I call you Minato-chan again?" The lad scowled.

"What did you do brat? And right under the nose of Fire Country's Daimyo?" Tsunade groaned.

"As you know I was there to provide the Daimyo with information about those two fighting families. Their fights really got out of hand recently and the Daimyo decided to peak into the matter himself." "Let me guess somehow Naruto found himself in the middle of their fight."

"Hey, the kids only wanted to see the festival for them self. How I was to known that their families hate each other to the death?" Naruto protested.

"So, how bad is it?" She asked, daring the paperwork that will be necessary for making the mess straight.

Jiraiya smiled broadly. "Haven't you recently complained, that it's time for someone younger to take the Hokage hat?"

"Jiraiya..." There was a warning in her tone.

"Well, Naruto worked his magic. I come here to inform him, that Daimyo is appointing him as his official recommendation as your successor for the Hokage seat."

The both blonds only gawked at him. "The Daimyo already heard about his power while dealing with Akatsuki, and decided his negotiation skills are superb in the way he handled the arguing families. His lineage couldn't hurt the matter either." Jiraiya was extremely proud of his student.

Tsunade turned to the blond. "Actually... the third got the job after the fourth, so the fourth can take the job after the fifth one. Congratulations brat. You have your job back."

Remembering the paper work the Namikaze Minato, known as Uzumaki Naruto, groaned.

---end-  
Review, review. (Or, if you are to lazy or don't know what to write copy this 1: I read it. It was awesome. 2: I read it. It's so-so.  
3: Why did I read it? Ugh.  
) :D


End file.
